


Five years ago

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: slythindor100 prompt #153: Harry's birthday. Established relationship. It is Harry's birthday. Draco wakes Harry up in the nicest way possible and then they lie in bed and reminisce about the way they got together on the same day five years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five years ago

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. This story is written for fun. No profit is being made.

...

Harry woke up feeling deliciously comfortable. He could feel Draco's arms wrapped around him and the length of his body pressed against Draco's as he spooned him from behind. He could feel Draco kissing him softly on the back of his neck and he smiled as he pressed his body backward and then he moaned as he felt Draco's erection caressing his bottom.

"Ready for your morning shag, birthday boy?" Draco said huskily and Harry felt himself go hard. It was almost a Pavlovian response to Draco's sex voice as he liked to call it.

"Mmmm..." Harry said as he pressed himself into that delicious hardness.

"Turn over," Draco said.

"Just a minute," Harry said as he reached for his wand and cast a quick breath freshening charm on them both.

"Now I can kiss you properly," he said as he turned on to his back and pulled Draco into a lazy kiss that quickly became intense.

Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's chest. He kissed his jaw and his chin and his neck. He nipped at the pulse point on Harry's neck making him arch and moan. Draco loved how vocal Harry was in bed. Harry tried to flip them over but Draco was having none of it. "Today is about you," he said as he pushed Harry back into the bed. Harry moaned and writhed as Draco kissed his way down his husband's chest, marvelling anew that this gorgeous man had chosen to marry him.

He took his time with Harry, kissing and licking every inch of his body, pleasuring him, making him want and ache and just when Harry thought he couldn't take it any more, Draco eased into him, gentle as ever and they made love as passionately as they always had. They both screamed as they came in tandem and Draco collapsed on Harry's chest as they tried to catch their breaths and calm their hearts...

"Happy birthday, love," Draco said when he was finally able to speak.

"Thank you," Harry said as he gently ran his hand through Draco's hair. They lay in silence for a while after that, both a little lost in thought and memory.

"Can you believe that it's been five years?" Harry said finally.

"Doesn't feel like it," Draco murmured. "I can see you like it was yesterday. You looked like such a lost little puppy walking around the park that morning."

"Yeah well, I had a lot on my mind...and then you showed up, all flushed and sweating, looking like a bloody sex god."

Draco chuckled and Harry smiled as he felt the vibrations on his chest. "I love it when you laugh like that," he said as he kissed his husband on top of his head.

"It was the last thing I expected," Harry said. "I thought I was dreaming...I just couldn't get my head around the idea of you wearing tracks and jogging around Regent's Park..."

"Hmmm...I was surprised too. I mean I knew it was your birthday and yet you were walking around the park all alone, looking so sad and lost. It made my heart ache," Draco said and he put his hand on Harry's cheek and caressed him.

"Is that why you asked me to join you for breakfast?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know, really. I just blurted it out, without even thinking about it. I was so surprised when you agreed."

"Hmmm...I just wanted to get away from everything. I was so sick of my friends looking worriedly at me and asking me if I was alright and telling me that everything would be fine. I knew that you had probably heard all about my break up...what with Michael giving that bloody interview. But I think I knew you well enough by then to trust that you wouldn't bring it up."

"Of course not! We were colleagues, Harry, we'd been working together for more than a year at that point."

"But we hadn't really talked that much..."

"Well it wasn't easy for us, was it? Politeness, we managed. I guess we had to, what with having to set an example for the students and all."

"Not to mention the fact that McGonagall would probably have had us in for detention otherwise," Harry said with a laugh. "I don't think she would've let the fact that we're teachers stop her."

"I know...I wanted to be your friend, you know, pretty much from the moment you came to teach at Hogwarts, but I just didn't know how to go about it," Draco said.

"I know. I had the same problem."

"But something changed for me that morning," Draco said. "I mean, I'd read all about your break up and I was sorry for you and all that, but I hadn't expected to see you looking so broken. I had the strangest desire to gather you in my arms and kiss you better."

"Really?" Harry said as he shifted a little bit, so he could see Draco's face properly. "Why didn't you?"

"I was sure that you would hex me if I tried."

"So you decided to treat me to breakfast instead..."

"I just couldn't let you go somehow. I didn't know what I could do to help you, but I wanted to do something..."

"I still can't believe how much we talked that day," Harry said. "It was almost night when I got back home."

"And you came looking for me the next day..." Draco said. He still sounded surprised after all these years.

"How could I not? You were all I could think about that night. In the space of one day, you managed to put Michael, our break up and that humiliating interview out of my head. I couldn't wait to see you again."

"And then I asked you out to dinner. I was sure you would refuse..."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, coffee, breakfast and conversation could have been put down to friendship, but dinner was most definitely a date."

"I was so relieved when you asked me. I had been trying to work up the resolve to ask you for a whole week before that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Some Gryffindor."

"Hey! I was the one who asked you to marry me," Harry said.

"True," Draco said and then he slid up the bed and drew Harry into a long kiss, that was somehow, sweet and gentle and intense at the same time. They had been together for five years and married for three and yet Draco couldn't quite get over the wonder of it.

"Draco..."

"Hmmm..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
